


Goodbye

by Soupmastersupreme



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abandonment, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no betas we die like men, poor dib has emotional issues, poor zim has way to many issues, the tallest suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupmastersupreme/pseuds/Soupmastersupreme
Summary: Zim is abandoned and dib is stuck with him. This is my first time writing fanfiction so please be gentle.
Relationships: ZaDr - Relationship, Zim/Dib
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“B-but i’m Zim! Im the best invader you have!!” Red groaned at his melodramatics “no you’re not. I mean even Skoodge conquered his planet already!! _And he’s **Skoodge**_ zim.” Purple piped up from behind him, “at first it was kinda funny watching you run around. Now its just annoying. **Sad** even! Even though Skoodge is short _at least he’s not_ **D E F E C T I V E**.” Now that, that would have hurt even the strongest irken but zim was to panicked to even register his leaders insult. “But my tallest! Hasn’t Zim always been loyal and obedient? Isnt that what you want?” He was grasping at straws by now, anything to convince his leaders not to abandon him here. “What we want zim, isn’t Some defective soldier!” Purple was growing angrier. The reality of the situation started to sink it’s sharp teeth into zim’s flesh. “S-so....” zim was so uncharacteristically quiet, the usually booming invader reduced to a shaking mess. The tallest perked up at this, “so..... i c-cant win?.....n-not at all???” Red looked somewhat uncomfortable by the invader’s quiet tone and the tears that have started to outline his shaking form, he almost started to say something before purple beat him to it. “Are you crying??? Ha! Thats rich! HAHAHAHAHAH-“ zim slammed the hang up button as soon as he could. He couldn’t listen to them any longer. He started to stumble back, he could still hear the laughing. The call was over right? Why could he still hear it? It wasn’t just the tallest’s now, it was everyone’s. He curled up on the floor and started sobbing loudly, who cares anymore? Not the laughing. Not his ~~friends~~ leaders. No one. He was alone. And that hurt more than the laughing..

Things had been to quiet lately, Zim was nervous during skool and seemed to avoid people. More than normal anyways. Dib was going to put a stop to it, today. As he walked up to the ugly tall house crammed in between two others, he saw GIR fighting Keef over a squirrel nearby. This isn’t anything new, in fact it was a relief. GIR wouldn’t get in the way, at least not for now. He walked up to the house wary of the gnomes that followed his every move. Dib could hear something from inside, he pressed his ear up to the door and heard.......crying? More like sobbing. Someone is in there! And its up to dib to save them. He bust the door open and immediately started running in just to stop when he saw the shaking form on the floor. Dib reached out as his brain started to piece things together, the green and pink made him stop dead in his tracks. “Zim?” He looked up with watery eyes before the panic set in. His claws lashing out made Dib pull his hands back, accompanied with a hiss he almost seemed threatening. why was he crying? Who made him cry? Thats Dib’s job.. the quiet whimpers were making his skin bristle, he really couldn’t stand people crying. What do people do to comfort each other again? He wracked his brain for anything to do, he recalled something from a movie that seemed to work well..... here we go..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyre both idiots 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for the kind words on the last chapter, i tried to make it easier to read this time!

zim felt almost apathetic if he could ignored the crushing weight of sadness, he could barely register his nemesis standing nearby.  
Dib looked almost uncomfortable, normally when people cried he would just leave. This didn’t seem to an option to him at the moment. He sighed and gathering his courage he picked zim up.  
This was almost immediately proven to be an incredibly stupid idea.  
“L-LET GO OF ME DIB-FFFILTH!!” zim cried as he squirmed in dibs arms.  
Dib tightened his grip on the menace hoping Zim didn’t remember the deadly spikes he could shoot out of him back. Thankfully he was too dead-set on trying to get away from his enemy to think about his pak legs.  
“ZIM STOP SQUIRMING IM TRYING TO HELP!!!”   
zim stilled slightly and looked up at his nemesis (who was now taller after a few of his filthy urth years) and huffed his breath, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
“Why do you care?” The voice was so quiet he could barely recognize it as belonging to zim.  
“Because..” why did Dib care? “Your business is my business.” That was super convincing... zim looked unamused.  
“So....why were you crying?” Zim looked away, almost immediately he started shaking again.  
“L-let Zim go..” zim started squirming again causing dib to sigh.  
“Not until you tell me what made you cry. Thats my job y’know..” zim antenna trembled and pressed against his head. His hands trembling beneath his gloves.  
“my t-ta-tal..” zim lost it and started sobbing again while pinning his antenna to his head. The laughing was back.. louder.... he could of swore he heard a voice jeer “the only one who cares is your enemy!” The others thought that was real funny.  
Dib frowned and thought back to the stupid movie that gave him the idea in the first place. What was he supposed to do?? He sighed and rubbed zim’s back, which was hard because he didnt want to even touch the stupid death backpack that was permanently attached to his back.  
The voices shut up with the touch of dib’s hand on his back, maybe they were just as shocked as zim was. He clinged to the dib-filth like a lifeline, sobbing into his shirt.  
And of course dib’s first thought was about the DNA he could possibly get from the tears. The weirdo. He shook the thought off as he got up to take zim to the couch, this caused a whole new round of struggling.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!! DONT YOU DARE DROP ME!” Zim was still struggling against dib as he tried to stumble over to the couch.  
“Holy shit zim! Stop moving if you dont want me to drop you!!!!” Dib plopped down on the couch while trying to restrain zim.  
“Let go of zimmm!!!”  
“You still haven’t told me why you were crying! So no!!!!” Zim crossed his arms and pouted. Dib was glad that zim wasn’t flipping his lid anymore but he still wanted to know what made him upset, he was serious about that being his job.   
“My tallest...........they hate zim....everyone does.........I’m useless” zim seemed utterly defeated, his normally confident and imposing stature slowly slipping away each second he’s like this.  
Dib was way in over his head.


End file.
